La famille avant tout
by drinkofdespair
Summary: La famille Mikaelson est en deuil suite à la mort de Hayley. Pour préserver sa fille d'une enfance douloureuse, Klaus décide de lui effacer la mémoire afin que Hope ne se souvienne pas de sa mère. Ce choix sera évidemment lourd en conséquences, surtout lorsque la jeune Hope entrera dans l'adolescence...
1. Vivre sans elle

Rebekah tenait son frère Elijah, à deux doigts de s'effondrer. Toute la famille Mikaelson ainsi qu'un grand nombre de leurs plus proches amis étaient réunis autour d'un grand cercueil en bois d'ébène. Dans les bras de son père, la petite Hope Mikaelson pleurait à n'en plus finir. Elle avait beau n'avoir qu'un an, elle comprenait. Sa mère était partie pour toujours. Klaus serrait sa fille contre lui, le regard absent. Qui eût cru qu'un jour, le grand Klaus Mikaelson, l'hybride originel, roi de la Nouvelle-Orléans, serait autant affecté par la perte de la jeune louve. Hayley n'était pas n'importe quelle louve. Elle était la mère de sa fille, elle faisait partie de la famille. Sur sa pierre tombale, Klaus avait fait graver l'inscription « Pour toujours et à jamais ».

Rebekah faisait de son mieux pour soutenir Elijah, mais ce dernier, anéanti, s'enfuit à vitesse vampirique. Il y avait toujours eu des sentiments très forts entre Hayley et lui. Peu de temps avant sa mort, l'Originel lui avait demandé sa main. Elle avait accepté et le couple avait reçu la bénédiction de toute la famille. Cependant, leur bonheur fut de courte durée car Hayley Marshall s'était éteinte trois jours après leurs fiançailles. Son cœur lui avait été arraché au cours d'un combat pour la protection de Hope, par un homme qu'elle avait considéré comme un ami autrefois, Tyler Lockwood. Klaus, témoin de la scène, n'avait pas laissé une seule chance à Tyler de s'expliquer et lui avait arraché le cœur à son tour. Cependant, cela n'enleva rien à sa douleur. Hayley était morte. A seulement un an, Hope avait perdu sa mère.

Voyant l'état de son frère après s'être remémoré ces souvenirs, Freya retira Hope des bras de Klaus et l'emmena à l'étage. La petite fille était inconsolable. Freya lui fit boire une infusion d'herbes magiques pour l'aider à s'endormir.

Klaus se prit la tête entre les mains et s'autorisa enfin à pleurer. Rebekah s'approcha de lui et l'enlaça.

\- Tu vas y arriver Nik, lui chuchota-t-elle.

Sa sœur le savait, il était triste d'avoir perdu Hayley mais il était surtout terrifié à l'idée de devoir élever Hope seul. Terrifié à l'idée de faire les mauvais choix, de ne pas être à la hauteur, de ne pas être un bon père. Après tout, le seul exemple qu'il avait d'une figure paternelle était Mikael, et on ne pouvait pas dire qu'il était le père de l'année.

\- Tu n'es pas seul. Nous serons toujours avec toi, continua Rebekah sans lâcher son frère.

Klaus quitta les bras de sa sœur pour la regarder dans les yeux.

\- Je veux que personne ne dise à Hope ce qu'il s'est passé avant ses dix-huit ans, fit-il très sérieusement.

\- Nik, j'ai bien peur qu'elle ait déjà compris.

\- Elle a compris que sa mère était morte. Tu penses que c'est normal pour une enfant de un an de comprendre que sa mère est morte ?! Un an seulement et déjà tant de souffrances. Je vais l'hypnotiser et lui effacer la mémoire.

\- Quoi ?! Tu as perdu la tête ?! Ça ne fonctionnera pas, nous la faisons prendre de la veine de Vénus. Et puis… enfin, tu ne peux pas hypnotiser ta fille ! cria Rebekah.

\- Alors j'attendrai que son organisme l'élimine. Non seulement je le peux, mais je le dois. Il est hors de question que ma fille grandisse en sachant que sa mère s'est fait arracher le cœur en voulant la protéger ! s'énerva-t-il. Je te demande de ne pas contester ma décision et de ne jamais lui parler de sa mère avant ses dix-huit ans. Est-ce que je peux te faire confiance, petite sœur ?

\- Klaus, je t'en prie, ne fais pas ça. Tu ne peux pas prendre cette décision pour elle !

\- Je te le répète : je le peux, et je le dois. Est-ce que j'ai ta parole, Rebekah ?

\- Nik…

\- Je te rappelle que je suis toujours en possession des dagues trempées dans les cendres du chêne blanc, et que je n'hésiterai pas une seconde à m'en servir, répondit Klaus, glacial.

\- Mais sérieusement, c'est quoi ton problème ?! Tu serais prêt à poignarder la seule famille qu'il te reste ?! Tu as besoin de moi, Nik !

\- Je suis prêt à tout pour que ma fille ait l'enfance la plus heureuse possible. Personne n'est indispensable, petite sœur, sourit l'Originel. Je te promets de lui rendre ses souvenirs le jour de ses dix-huit ans, et je lui expliquerai tout.

\- Quel superbe cadeau ! « Joyeux anniversaire Hope ! Ah, et au fait, ta mère est morte quand tu étais un bébé et je te l'ai caché pendant toute ta vie, j'espère que ça ne te pose pas de problème ! » Tu comptes lui dire quelque chose dans ce genre-là ?! Hayley n'aurait jamais accepté.

\- Ne me pousse pas à bout, Rebekah. Je sais qu'elle comprendra. Et Hayley n'est plus là, alors, affaire réglée. Je te le demande une dernière fois : est-ce que j'ai ta parole ?

\- Tu l'as, cracha-t-elle.

Klaus fit un signe de tête pour indiquer que le marché était conclu. Après de nombreuses discussions (ou plutôt menaces), il parvint à obtenir la parole de toute sa famille et de tout son entourage. Kol, Freya, Elijah, Rebekah, Marcel, Davina, Joshua, Vincent. Elijah avait été le plus difficile à convaincre, hostile à l'idée de faire comme si Hayley n'avait jamais existé, pendant dix-huit longues années. Mais Klaus avait l'art de manier les mots et tout le monde avait fini par comprendre que sous ces menaces de mort, il voulait juste protéger sa fille d'une douleur trop grande.

Deux semaines plus tard, il n'y eût plus une goutte de veine de Vénus dans le sang de Hope. Klaus l'hypnotisa comme prévu. Cette nuit-là, la petite trouva enfin le sommeil sans les herbes magiques de Freya.


	2. Protéger ceux qu'on aime

Debout face à la fenêtre, Klaus Mikaelson était plongé dans ses pensées. Il était persuadé d'avoir pris la bonne décision en effaçant la mémoire de Hope. Cependant, il savait que le jour où elle l'apprendrait, sa fille se retournerait contre lui. Les membres de sa famille avaient tenté de le mettre en garde contre cette possibilité et il en avait conscience. Mais quel genre de père aurait-il été s'il avait laissé sa petite princesse grandir dans la souffrance ?

Klaus surprit une conversation entre Elijah et Rebekah :

\- Nik a complètement perdu l'esprit, Elijah !

\- Cela ne date pas d'aujourd'hui, chère sœur. Je te conseille de ne pas t'opposer à lui.

\- Pourquoi faut-il toujours que l'on se plie à ses moindres désirs ?! Et pourquoi suis-je la seule à m'inquiéter des conséquences du lavage de cerveau de ma nièce ?! Toi, mieux que personne, tu devrais comprendre qu'il n'y a rien de positif à dissimuler l'existence d'Hayley !

\- Calme-toi, Rebekah. C'est à Niklaus de décider comment élever sa fille.

\- En voilà de sages paroles, mon frère, intervint Klaus.

Rebekah fusilla l'hybride du regard. Ce dernier vint se poster à deux centimètres du visage de sa sœur et plongea ses yeux glacials dans les siens.

\- J'ai fait ça pour son bien, fit Klaus froidement. Respecte mon choix, ma petite sœur adorée.

\- Tout ce que tu as toujours pensé faire « _pour mon bien_ » m'a détruit, Klaus, rétorqua-t-elle sèchement. Tu n'es bon qu'à faire souffrir ceux qui t'aiment. Je plains Hope d'avoir un père comme toi.

Rebekah tourna les talons, sachant très bien le genre de réaction que ces paroles provoqueraient chez son frère. Klaus s'apprêta à partir à sa suite, mais il fut retenu par Elijah.

\- Laisse la, Niklaus.

\- Elijah, mon très cher frère, lâche tout de suite mon bras avant que je n'arrache le tien.

\- Encore et toujours des menaces. Tu ne peux pas en vouloir à Rebekah de s'inquiéter pour Hope.

\- Non, mais je peux lui en vouloir pour être une sœur insupportable et insolente.

Elijah libéra Klaus de son emprise. Ce dernier se dirigea vers la porte. Avant de quitter la pièce, il regarda son frère.

\- Je suis désolé, Elijah. Pour Hayley.

Elijah lui fit un signe de tête en guise de remerciement. Même si tout le monde était touché par la mort d'Hayley, Elijah était sans nul doute le plus affecté.

* * *

Klaus arriva en trombe dans la pièce à vivre, cherchant des yeux sa petite sœur. Il ne trouva que son frère Kol tenant sur ses genoux sa sorcière de petite amie Davina Claire. Cette dernière avait les yeux rivés sur une sorte de vieux grimoire.

\- L'un de vous a-t-il vu Rebekah ? lança l'hybride.

\- Pas depuis qu'elle nous a demandé de ne pas te dire où elle allait, rit Kol.

\- Très amusant, mon frère. Vous n'avez pas mieux à faire ? répondit Klaus en désignant des yeux le grimoire.

\- Davina essaie de trouver un moyen de ramener Hayley.

\- Bien, jeune sorcière, je vais t'économiser des mois de recherches en te donnant la solution : c'est impossible. L'Autre Côté a été détruit.

\- Oui, par cette chère Bonnie Bennett, confirma Kol, encore rancunier.

Davina referma brusquement le grimoire et se leva.

\- C'est certain que si vous n'arrêtez pas de piailler à côté de moi, je ne trouverai pas, lança-t-elle en quittant la pièce.

\- Quel tempérament, sourit Klaus. Tu devrais peut-être dire à ta petite amie de surveiller son comportement.

\- Elle n'a pas peur de toi, Klaus. Et moi non plus, répondit Kol.

\- Dans ce cas, je te conseille de dire à ta petite Davina d'arrêter ses recherches avant que je ne vous donne des raisons d'avoir peur de moi.

\- Pourquoi ? s'étonna Kol. Tu ne veux pas ramener Hayley ?

\- Je sais que c'est impossible et je refuse que ta petite sorcière idiote aille donner de faux espoirs à tout le monde, et surtout à une personne en particulier si tu vois ce que je veux dire.

\- Elijah est un grand garçon, il n'a pas besoin de toi pour lui effacer la mémoire, il est capable d'endurer la douleur. Davina est persuadée qu'elle peut y arriver avec l'aide de Freya.

\- Elijah a déjà bien trop souffert. Fais-moi confiance, Kol. Dis à Davina d'arrêter ses recherches.

\- Très bien, je le lui dirai. Mais comme tu as pu le remarquer, elle n'est pas de celles qui se laissent diriger par un homme, sourit Kol.

* * *

Freya déposa un baiser sur le front de Hope avant de la remettre dans son berceau.

\- Tu t'occupes très bien d'elle, fit une voix grave dans l'embrasure de la porte.

\- Je crois qu'on appelle ça l'instinct maternel, répondit Freya en reconnaissant son frère Klaus.

L'hybride sourit.

\- As-tu vu Rebekah ?

\- Pourquoi, tu veux lui planter une dague dans le cœur ?

\- Non, je veux…m'excuser.

Freya regarda son frère d'un air étonné et lui fit répéter pour être sûre d'avoir bien compris. Il n'était pas dans les habitudes de Klaus Mikaelson de s'excuser.

\- J'ai été dur avec elle pendant des décennies. Je comprends son point de vue mais il faut absolument qu'elle comprenne le mien. Je ne peux pas perdre un autre membre de ma famille.

Ca y est, il l'avait dit. La perte d'Hayley avait été pour lui comme la perte d'un membre de sa famille. Il ne l'avait encore jamais prononcé à haute voix. Freya eut la politesse de faire comme si elle n'avait pas saisi l'allusion. Son frère avait déjà l'air suffisamment mal à l'aise.

\- Davina prétend qu'elle et toi pourriez ramener Hayley, fit Klaus.

\- Je pense qu'il est de notre devoir de tout essayer. Pour Hope.

\- Quoi que vous fassiez, promets-moi de ne pas en dire un mot à Elijah. Il se raccrocherait à cet espoir alors que les chances pour que cela fonctionne sont en dessous de zéro. Cela le détruirait.

\- Klaus… ce n'est pas en leur cachant la vérité que tu protégeras ceux que tu aimes, répondit doucement Freya.

\- Tu as tort, sourit-il. Promets.

\- Je te le promets, finit-elle par accepter.

* * *

Alors que Klaus avait abandonné les recherches, Rebekah décida de se montrer. Elle se posta juste devant lui, prête à encaisser les horreurs dont elle avait l'habitude. A sa grande surprise, son frère lui sourit.

\- Si tu m'enfonces une dague dans le cœur, le reste de la famille ne t'adressera plus la parole, commença-t-elle.

\- Je ne vais pas t'enfoncer de dague dans le cœur, Rebekah. Tu as raison, j'ai besoin de toi. Elijah a besoin de toi.

\- Je sais que tu as fait ça pour le bien de Hope… mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher de penser que tu commets une terrible erreur, Nik.

\- Ne t'en fais pas, petite sœur. Hope ira bien. Nous irons tous bien, sourit Klaus.

Rebekah lui sourit en retour et alla se blottir dans ses bras. Elle savait que son frère se trouvait dans une situation très difficile et qu'il n'aurait pas agi de la sorte s'il avait eu un autre choix.

\- Quoi que tu décides, nous serons toujours avec toi, Nik.

Klaus embrassa sa sœur sur le front avant de disparaître à vitesse vampirique.

* * *

Le soleil venait de se coucher. Klaus était retourné dans la chambre de Hope après le départ de Freya. Il tenait sa fille dans ses bras. La petite souriait innocemment.

\- Je sais ce que tu dois te dire. « _Mon père est un homme égoïste qui ne prend pas en compte l'avis de sa famille_ ». Tu n'as pas tort, sourit l'hybride. Mais sache que quoi qu'il arrive, et même si personne n'approuve mes choix, je ferai toujours tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour te protéger et te rendre heureuse. Et ça, ma petite princesse, je t'en fais le serment.

Hope cligna des yeux deux fois de suite en guise de réponse, comme si elle avait compris.


	3. Difficile d'oublier

_4 ans plus tard_

\- Non, non, non, Hope, ne touche pas à ça ! criait Rebekah en courant après la petite.

Hope avait beaucoup grandi. Agée de cinq ans seulement, elle savait déjà s'exprimer correctement, se déplacer, attraper et détruire des objets et même dessiner. Un talent certainement hérité de son père. Elle était une enfant malicieuse et aimait par-dessus tout rendre folles ses deux tantes Rebekah et Freya. Elle avait les mêmes yeux que son père et son visage était encadré par d'épaisses boucles du même brun que celui de sa mère. En grandissant, les dons de Hope s'étaient développés. Son côté vampire lui procurait une grande force et une vitesse impressionnante. Son côté sorcière lui permettait de localiser les membres de sa famille rien qu'en fermant les yeux. Quant à son côté loup-garou, il ne s'était pas encore manifesté.

Rebekah finit par rattraper Hope et lui prit des mains le poignard en argent qu'elle tenait.

\- Kol ! Combien de fois t'ai-je dit de ne pas laisser traîner tes armes dans la maison ?! hurla-t-elle, furieuse.

\- C'est normal qu'elles soient dans la maison, elles font partie de ma collection, répondit l'intéressé.

\- Collection ou pas, Hope aurait pu se blesser, renchérit Rebekah en plaquant le poignard contre le torse de Kol.

\- Du calme, sœurette ! Arrête de t'inquiéter autant pour elle. Hope est peut-être encore un bébé, mais un bébé hybride et sorcier, alors excuse-moi mais je doute qu'elle puisse se blesser avec un simple poignard sculpté.

\- Que se passe-t-il ici ? intervint Klaus, alerté par les cris provenant de l'étage.

\- Notre frère est un idiot, lui répondit Rebekah, toujours en colère.

\- Ce n'est pas nouveau, sourit Klaus.

\- Je ne pense pas être un idiot, je pense plutôt que notre sœur est surprotectrice, rétorqua Kol en montrant à Klaus le poignard, qui, à part pour les humains, était totalement inoffensif.

L'hybride sourit derechef. Tant que les problèmes de sa famille se limitaient à ce genre de futilités, il était comblé. Il chercha sa fille des yeux, sans succès. La petite avait profité de la querelle entre Kol et Rebekah pour se sauver. Sachant qu'elle était très certainement partie rejoindre Elijah, il ne s'inquiéta pas. Pour la première fois de sa vie, Klaus Mikaelson comprenait le réel sens du mot « famille ». Grâce à Hope, il n'avait jamais été aussi heureux que ces quatre dernières années. La petite portait bien son prénom, car elle était effectivement porteuse d'espoir. L'espoir de voir un jour sa famille réunie et heureuse était une chose à laquelle il ne croyait plus.

Bien entendu, de nombreux ennemis avaient tenté de détruire ce bonheur mais Klaus les avait exterminé les uns après les autres, sans le moindre remord. Il savait qu'il y aurait toujours des créatures hasardeuses qui tenteraient de les tuer, lui et sa famille. Mais il ne s'en inquiétait guère, il venait toujours à bout de ses ennemis, même les plus coriaces. Il n'était pas si simple de vaincre un vampire originel. Klaus avait longtemps craint que son amour pour sa fille le rende faible et que ses ennemis se servent d'elle pour l'atteindre. Mais ce fut en fait tout le contraire. Son désir de protéger Hope était si fort qu'il en était devenu invincible. Ce fut également le cas pour le reste de sa famille. La devise des Mikaelson « Pour toujours et à jamais » avait encore plus de sens désormais.

* * *

Klaus avait vu juste. Hope venait d'entrer dans le bureau d'Elijah. Ce dernier était en train de lire un roman qui n'avait pas l'air passionnant, à en juger par l'expression de son visage.

\- Oncle Elijah, peut-on retourner dans la forêt ? fit la petite d'une voix cristalline.

L'Originel sourit et referma son livre.

\- Serait-ce une manière d'échapper à la pagaille que tu viens de semer, jeune fille ?

\- Tante Rebekah pense que je suis un bébé et Papa est toujours occupé, se plaint-elle. Je n'ai personne avec qui m'amuser.

\- Ta tante et ton père font de leur mieux pour assurer ta sécurité, Hope. Nous en avons déjà discuté.

La petite fille soupira et fit demi-tour pour quitter la pièce.

\- C'est d'accord, fit Elijah avant qu'elle parte. Allons en forêt.

Un large sourire se dessina sur les joues de Hope. Tous deux partirent à vitesse vampirique en direction de la forêt.

Depuis la disparition d'Hayley, Elijah passait beaucoup de temps avec Hope. Il avait l'impression de revoir sa mère à travers elle. La petite était déjà très intelligente pour son âge et Elijah faisait en sorte de lui dispenser un enseignement très riche. Klaus avait bien évidemment refusé qu'elle intègre une école d'humains. Elijah enseignait également à Hope comment contrôler sa soif de sang. Elle se nourrissait essentiellement de poches de sang et de sang d'animaux, mais Klaus avait insisté pour qu'elle prenne conscience de sa véritable nature le plus tôt possible. Tous voulaient cependant éviter qu'elle ne tue quelqu'un trop jeune, ce qui déclencherait son côté loup-garou. En tant qu'hybride, elle pourrait logiquement contrôler ses transformations, mais il était tout de même préférable d'attendre qu'elle soit à un âge un peu plus avancé.

Elijah aurait voulu parler d'Hayley à Hope, mais Klaus lui aurait très certainement planté une dague dans le cœur pour sa trahison. Et puis dans le fond, il savait que son père voulait uniquement la protéger d'une enfance malheureuse.

Si Hope ne ressentait pas l'absence d'Hayley, ce n'était malheureusement pas le cas de son oncle Elijah. Il pensait à elle à chaque seconde. Il lui en voulait d'être allée se battre alors qu'il le lui avait interdit. Il en voulait à Klaus de ne pas avoir tué Tyler Lockwood avant. Il en voulait à Rebekah de n'avoir pas réussi à retenir Hayley dans le Bayou. Et plus que tout, il s'en voulait de ne pas être arrivé à temps pour la sauver.

Hope lui sauta sur les épaules et le tira de ses pensées.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu as toujours l'air si triste, oncle Elijah ?

\- Je ne suis pas triste, sourit-il tendrement.

\- Je sais que tu mens. Tante Freya m'a appris à reconnaitre les mensonges grâce à la magie. Tu n'aimes pas être avec moi ?

\- J'espère que ton père n'est pas au courant de ça, rigola-t-il. Et bien sûr que si, j'adore passer du temps avec toi.

\- Non, il ne le sait pas. Il ne sait rien, de toute façon, il ne s'intéresse pas à moi, bouda-t-elle.

\- Ne dis pas ça, Hope, répondit Elijah très sérieusement. Je peux t'assurer que ton père t'aime plus que tout au monde.

La petite haussa les épaules.

\- Pourquoi Papa et toi n'avez pas d'amoureuses ? Tante Rebekah est amoureuse de Marcel et oncle Kol est amoureux de Davina.

\- Tu es bien curieuse, sourit l'Originel. Ces choses-là ne sont pas de ton âge.

\- Toi aussi, tu penses que je suis un bébé ?

\- Mais non. Un jour, je te promets que tu comprendras tout.

\- Pourquoi pas maintenant ? insista la petite fille.

Elijah la fit glisser de ses épaules et la lança dans les airs. Hope éclata de rire. Elle adorait passer du temps avec son oncle Elijah. La plupart du temps, il lui parlait comme à une grande fille, et elle appréciait beaucoup ça.

* * *

\- Klaus ? appela Rebekah en entrouvrant la porte de l'atelier de son frère.

\- Qu'y a-t-il, petite sœur ? répondit-il en couvrant la toile qu'il était en train de peindre.

\- Tes œuvres sont secrètes maintenant ? le taquina-t-elle.

\- Certaines le sont oui, sourit l'hybride. Il y a un problème ?

\- Je voulais juste voir si Hope était avec toi. Elle est partie avec Elijah et ils ne sont toujours pas rentrés alors qu'il va bientôt être minuit.

\- Si elle est avec Elijah, je ne vois pas le problème, répondit Klaus, amusé par l'excès de protection de sa sœur.

\- Oui… Kol et toi avez raison, je dois arrêter de m'inquiéter autant pour elle. Qu'est-ce que tu peins, Nik ?

\- Rien de particulier, sourit-il, gêné.

\- Allez, montre-moi ! insista Rebekah.

\- C'est personnel, fit-il.

\- Personnel ? rigola-t-elle. Voyons ça…

En moins d'une seconde, elle réussit à faire tomber le drap qui couvrait la toile. Elle écarquilla les yeux en découvrant le portrait d'une jeune femme. Klaus la toisa, furieux.

\- Caroline Forbes ? s'indigna-t-elle. Ne me dis pas que tu penses encore à cette plouc de Mystic Falls ?!

\- Je n'ai aucun compte à te rendre, petite sœur. Et Caroline n'est pas une plouc, fit-il froidement.

Son humeur avait brusquement changé. Son regard était passé de bienveillant à glacial en l'espace d'une fraction de seconde. Rebekah comprit qu'il s'agissait d'un sujet sensible et se ravisa.

\- D'accord, excuse-moi, Nik. Je pensais simplement que tu avais tourné la page après qu'elle ait refusé de t'accompagner à la Nouvelle-Orléans.

\- J'ai tourné la page, s'énerva-t-il. Je la peins seulement parce que je la trouve… inspirante.

Rebekah hocha la tête. Elle n'était pas dupe mais fit semblant de croire l'explication de son frère. Elle s'excusa encore une fois et quitta la pièce.

Klaus recouvra à nouveau la toile représentant sa jolie Caroline. Rebekah avait raison et il le savait bien. Il n'avait pas tourné la page et pensait toujours à elle. Il lui avait promis de ne plus jamais revenir à Mystic Falls si elle lui avouait ses sentiments. Mais après ce qu'elle lui avait avoué et après qu'elle se soit offerte à lui, il regrettait amèrement cette promesse. De nombreuses fois, il avait voulu la rompre et retourner la voir. Mais il voulait qu'elle ait une vie heureuse et cela signifiait qu'il n'en fasse pas partie. Après qu'elle ait refusé de le suivre à la Nouvelle-Orléans, Klaus avait été pris dans un tourbillon interminable de problèmes à régler. Entre Hayley qui était tombée enceinte, les sorcières qui voulaient sacrifier sa fille, et Marcel qui avait pris le contrôle de la ville reprendre contact avec Caroline n'aurait fait que la mettre en danger.

Depuis Caroline, l'hybride originel, n'avait plus jamais éprouvé d'intérêt pour une femme. Il tenait beaucoup à Hayley, mais plutôt comme une sœur. Elle était la mère de sa fille, cela ne signifiait pas qu'il y avait eu des sentiments amoureux entre eux.

Ces quatre dernières années s'étaient si bien déroulées que Klaus s'était autorisé à être heureux. Il vivait avec sa famille, il était roi de la Nouvelle-Orléans, sa fille était de plus en plus belle et épanouie. Pour que tout soit parfait, il ne lui manquait plus qu'une reine. Et c'était bien entendu à Caroline Forbes qu'il pensait.

Klaus détestait ce sentiment de vulnérabilité que lui causait son amour pour Caroline. Mais après des années de tentatives vaines, il arriva à la conclusion qu'il ne parviendrait pas à faire taire cet amour.

\- Papa ? l'interrompit la douce voix de sa fille.

\- Oui, ma princesse ?

\- Tu peux venir me border ?

Il prit Hope dans ses bras et l'emmena jusqu'à sa chambre où il la coucha. Il embrassa tendrement son front. Sa fille était pour lui le plus précieux de tous les trésors.

\- Bonne nuit mon ange, chuchota-t-il.

Qu'il parvienne ou non à reconquérir Caroline ce soir, Klaus Mikaelson était le plus heureux des hommes.


End file.
